Burnt Muffin
by Siriusisawesome
Summary: About the titlethere is nothing about a muffin. Anyway it's about me and my best friends version of what could happen if Peter didnt exist. So this is a story about the 3 Marauders, and their 3 best friendsLily included. It's a hell of a lot better than
1. Christmas!

This was written by my best friend Meghan and me. Its about the marauders, Lily and her best friends from their 6th to out of Hogwarts. Peter doesnt exist, so its what could of happened. We hope you like it!

Lily Evans was muggle born and didn't know what to say when she first got her letter to Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry.

_**Dear Ms. Evans,**_

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts…_**

She was clueless where to go to get all of the stuff that was on the list but then she had met a curious character named Rubeus Hagrid. He had taken her to Diagon Alley and helped her buy her wand and cauldron and the other stuff. He had taken her to Kings cross-Station and to platform nine and three quarters.

When she had stepped on to the train she looked in all the compartments mainly all of them were full. Then she saw one with only 2 girls, her age, sitting down talking. One had blonde, curly hair and was about 5'4; Lily later found out that her name was Rose. The other (Meghan) had straight dark brown hair and was around 5'3. Both were pretty and looked nice. So she stepped in. They became best friends from that moment on.

Our story starts when the three girls were in their sixth year and it was almost Christmas break. By then the three friends, met up with the marauders and became a tight group. The Marauders and the 3 girls (who had nick-named themselves the Corsairs,) had become best friends.

-------------------Present time-------------------

It was Christmas morning and the Corsairs were still asleep. The marauders, however, were wide-awake, downstairs, and struggling to not open their presents, while waiting for the girls to wake up.

"Aw come on, can't we just open one? It's not like they'll notice. Please?" Sirius asked.

"No! I _do_ want to, but you know one of them is bound to notice, girls are like that, they notice _everything_." James said.

"Plus, they should be awake any minute now." Remus said.

"No way! Remember last Christmas? They slept, like, the entire day! And they would have slept longer if we hadn't accidentally woken them up by dropping one of the presents at 1:00!" Sirius explained.

"All right, don't have a cow. Maybe we should wake them up." Remus said.

"Well it couldn't hurt." James said

"Yeah it could! You know how they are when they wake up. Just thinking about it freaks me out!" Sirius said.

"Still I really want to open presents so I'm doing it." Remus said and began walking upstairs. James and Sirius looked at each other and decided to follow him. When they crept into the dorm, they tiptoed in quietly and each leaned over a girls' bed. Remus quietly pulled down Rose's covers, but it wasn't her it was just a bunch of pillows. The other boys did the same, but came to the same conclusion. All of the beds were stuffed.

"Where are they?" Remus asked he turned around and looked at James. Suddenly they heard a noise downstairs. They decided to see what it was so the went downstairs. When they got there they saw the Corsairs sitting down on the couch drinking co-co.

"Thanks for joining us." Meghan said.

"What! How'd…you get down here?" James looked at them in a very confused way.

Rose held up James's invisibility cloak. "Yeah, this maybe had something to do with it." They all laughed at James's face. He stood there and looked at them with a wide-open mouth. Rose tossed the cloak to Meghan

"Hey give that back!" James said running at Meghan. Meghan tossed it over his head to Lily. He turned and ran at Lily. She tripped on the rug and fell; James fell on top of her. He grabbed the cloak and stood up quickly, and then helped Lily get up.

"Thanks for _my _cloak Lily."

"Okay instead of what ever you two were doing…" at this Lily and James opened their mouths to speak, but Sirius kept talking. "… Lets open presents."

" I agree with Sirius!" Meghan said.

Each of the friends got each other something. Rose got a gift certificate for her favorite store, Hollister, from James; Sirius gave her a CD of her favorite singer, Carrie Underwood. From Meghan she got a humongous poster of her favorite actor Antonio Banderas. Lily gave her a painting of her, Meghan and herself. Remus gave her a shirt that said I 3 Remus. Lily got the trilogy of Lord of the Rings from Remus, a skirt from Rose, anew sketchbook from Meghan,amugglelaptop from James (who was completelyobsessed with them and wanted an excuse to play with one as his parents wouldnt let him have one) andtheZorromovies from Sirius. Sirius got half of Zonkos fromJames andRemus, apainting of the Marauders in their animagus form from Lily, apair of boxerswith little snitches on them from Rose (she was just like that) and avanity set fromMeghan as an inside joke. Remus got Schindler'sList from Rose (both the movie and book)The Wee Free Men and A Hatful ofSky from Meghan, a painting of him, James, Sirius, Lily, Rose and Meghan from Lily,a potion book from Jamesand a set of movable crayons from Sirius as the last ones had woarn out when they made the maraudersmap. James got the other half of Zonkos from everyone else except for Lily, who gave him a painting of the lake andhim in his animagus form. Everyone chipped in and got Meghan a karaoke machine which they played with for a long time when they were done opening presents. Everyone laughed when James sang my humps and Sirius 'danced'. They had such a great time. Then the six of them decided to go eat some breakfast. When they got downstairs into the great hall they found it was decorated like Christmas, there was a great big tree in the corner where professor Flitwick was levitating ornaments to the very top. Snow was falling from the ceiling and then disappearing before it could touch the students' heads. Professor Sprout was wearing a Santa Claus hat and was talking cheerfully to Professor McGonagall. When most all of the students settled down and started eating, Professeur Dumbledore got up and started to make an announcement.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" he began cheerfully, "As you might have heard we are having a New Years Eve Ball on the 31st," as he said this many students began to mutter to their neighbors, "Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that any Christmas presents bought from Zonkos, or is just plainly a gag gift, will be confiscated immediately after the use, although if you have it but do not use it, he cannot take it."

"Aw man!" Sirius, and James said after hearing the last comment.

"Further more I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas." As he finished a few people applauded but the rest continued their conversations.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore got up again to finish, "For the Ball we will have ten of the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons coming and they will be staying with us for the rest of the year, please make them feel comfortable and right at home. Now I am finished." He said cheerfully and sat back down. Sirius whistled loudly.

"I love Beauxbatons!" he said.

"Hey Lily," James said "wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah okay." Lily said

"You guys wanna stay together this time?" Rose said, taking a bite out of her bagel. "I mean what's your record, 3 months?"

"3 and a half thank you very much, and we have our ways of doing things, just as you have yours!" James said. Lily just shrugged and laughed.

"Geez don't wet yourself James, it was just a question." Meghan laughed. When they were all done they went outside and had a snowball fight. After that they went back inside and had some hot chocolate and Meghan went off towho knows where, and so did Rose. (A/N: Not together, this isnt a slash fic)While they were drinking and laughing an owl flew up and landed on the windowsill.

"I'll get it." Lily said as she got up and opened the window. She took the letter that was attached to its leg, gave it a Knut, and it flew off.

"Sirius it's for you. I think it's from your mother." Lily said handing him the letter, and sitting back down next to James.

"Oh boy, what'd she do for me this year?" Sirius said sarcastically as he opened the note. He read it out loud. _"Beletrix sent me a nice gift, why can't you be more like her instead of hanging out with the mud-blood girls? You're a sham to the Black name."_ When Sirius finished, he laughed

"I love my mother!" he joked as he threw the letter into the fire.

well there's chapter 1! we'll have more up in just a few days, I guarantee it. And pleasee review, I promise it will get more exciting!


	2. History of Magic remedial

Sorry it's so short, I swear it will be more exciting! Just keep on reading! This is sorta like the intro parts So please, RR!

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sirius," Rose said sympathetically, "She's awful!"

"No quij Sherlock!" Meghan said.

"Oh well I've had worse!" Sirius said perking up a little. "Hey I'm bored let's do something!"

"Like what?" asked Lily

"Well Meghan and I are heading out soon, I've got to meet with Professor Binns about my grade in History of Magic, okay, it's not my fault he's so quijing boring! Though I don't know what Meghan is doing, what ever." Rose said.

Meghan swallowed a chocolate frog and threw the card at Remus, "There you go, a Syriana Schamberger for you, it says she was the first to teach History of Magic." Rose finished.

"Well that's exciting." Meghan said sarcastically.

"Oh shoot, speaking of History of Magic, I'm late! Got to go. BYE!" Rose rushed off to Professor Binns's office.

"Okay, well, now I'm gonna leave." Meghan said "Tootles!"

"Okay, once again, Sirius's bored!" he said.

"Hey, wanna play wizard's chess?" James asked him.

"No I'm having too much fun right now. Uh yeah!" Sirius and James got up to the table.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Lily asked Lupin.

"We could arm wrestle?" Lupin joked. Lily laughed.

"As fun as that sounds I think I'll pass."

Rose ran to Binns's office and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" a dull voice answered.

"It's the Easter Bunny." Rose said quietly to herself and then said; "It's me, Rose."

"Oh well you're late. Come in." Rose was almost already falling asleep. As she entered he said; "Why are you tardy?"

"Sir it's freaking' Christmas Day!" She said, he gave her a glare,

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry sir. I promise I'll never do it again." Rose joking said in her sweetest voice, surprisingly Professor Binns believed it.

"Yes, well, since it's Christmas," he said drearily, "I'll let it slip, now about your grade…" Rose sighed and sat down in the chair across from him. "Well it needs to be raised. So I suggest either you pull it together, or you will take remedial History of Magic."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Rose exclaimed as she stood up. "I am NOT taking remedial History! I'm not stupid! It's not my fault that class is…" she stopped herself from finishing with, _so boring_, "…So…hard, yeah hard, but I swear I will try much harder." Again she said this sarcastically and again Binns answered with a believing answer.

"Yes, quite."

"So…um are we done then?" Rose asked.

"I suppose so, but remember, higher grades, or remedial History. Merry Christmas." As he finished she walked out and back to the Common Room. She came to the fat lady she said. "_Tabernacle" _and the door swung open. When she stepped inside, Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius greeted her.

"Well…what happened?" James asked as his Queen chopped Sirius's castle in half and then the pieces magically disappeared. "What'd he say?"

"He said, that I need to boost my grade up or else I'm gonna be in remedial History." Rose said and gave a sarcastic, thumbs up.

"Woa! Your grade's that bad? I don't even get remedial anything. And my grades aren't high AT ALL!" Sirius said.

"Hey, way to boost her confidence, you'll be fine, don't worry!" Lily said.

* * *

It'll probably be updated in a few days! Please keep on reading and RR! 


	3. Whores, dates and qudditch

OK sorta long chappie-just trying to introduce you more to the OCs. Next chapter will be the start of everything.

* * *

Hey way to boost her confidence. You'll be fine, don't worry!" Lily said. "If you need any help wit homework or whatever come to me okay?"

"Thanks you're awesome! So um where's Meghan?" she asked

"Don't know you came back first." James replied. "Checkmate."

"Aw Quij you always win!" Sirius

"I wonder what that girl is doing." Lily.

"What ever it is, it's probably more interesting than my meeting with professor Binns." Rose said as she pretended to yawn. Suddenly Meghan walked in the door. She took off her coat and scarf and sat down.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Hey Rose how was Professor Binns?" Meghan said, her cheeks were rosy and she had some snow in her hair.

"Aw, alright all I need to do is boost my grade up otherwise it will be remedial History for me."

"Sorry, I wish I could help you but my grades are almost as bad as Sirius!" Meghan laughed.

"HEY!" Sirius said.

"Calm down!" Lily laughed.

"Anyway where were you?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, well," There was a slight pause.

"I was outside."

"Well that's a given." Remus said.

"I met with someone."

"Care to tell us who?" Rose asked

"Hold on, I'm getting there!" Meghan said. "I met with Kevin Jones."

"Care to explain why you were out with the Quidditch captain?" James asked.

"Well I figured I'd try out, since Emit McMahon was hit by a jinx or something I don't know, just, well, he's in St. Mungos that's all I know" Meghan said "Anyway, last summer my mom had me baby-sit instead of doing what I wanted so she got me a Nimbus as a thank you, and It's amazing so I'm practicing." When she finished there was a slight pause.

"Well I think it's great! Sirius and I need another person on the team ever since Emit." James said cheerfully, James was the seeker and Sirius was the Beater.

"Are you a good Chaser?" Remus asked

"A fair one, I guess." Meghan shrugged.

"Well tomorrow we'll help you practice." Sirius said, "I'll try to be keeper or what ever, James could be one too! You could have double the challenge and you'll definitely be ready.

"Wait, sorry I would, but I can't, Lily and I have a date at Madam Puddifoots, and we can't cancel our reservations." James looked at Lily; she shrugged and said that she was sorry too.

"That's okay." Sirius said, still cheerful, "I will make Meghan that BEST chaser you've ever seen." As he said this he put his arm around her shoulders, she smiled. "I promise."

The next day Sirius and Meghan headed out to the Quiddich field, and Lily and James went on their date. Rose and Remus staid in the common room.

"So what'd you want to do Rose?" Remus asked, "We could go watch Meghan and Sirius."

'Nah, too much energy, wanna go to the dueling club and try out our skills?" Rose laughed, "I know, it's stupid, but my grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts is almost as bad as my History grade."

"Okay, I'll help you." Remus said

"Thanks Moony!" Rose said

"Yeah sure!" Lupin answered, and they headed downstairs. When they reached the dueling room, they stepped inside and found it empty.

"Good, I get kind-of nervous with people watching me, especially hot guys." she laughed, so did Lupin.

"Sorry, only Me." He joked.

"Then I should be really nervous" She said.

"Okay let's get down to business, what do you want to practice?" He asked, a little happier than before.

"I don't know, can we just duel? Go kind-of easy on me though, I'm not that good, but don't purposely let me win, I hate that." Rose said

"Me too, so I won't" Remus said.

"Okay we don't have to bow or anything so. 1,2,3!" she said

"_Expelliarmus." _Lupin said, Rose was knocked backwards off her feet and her wand flew out of her hand. Lupin helped her up.

"_Accio wand."_ He said her wand flew to him, he handed it to her. "Be ready for anything." Lupin reminded her.

"Okay, let's try again."

After a few hours of practice, and Rose knocking Lupin off of his feet several times, they decided to return to the common room and wait for the others. When they got there they found James and Lily sitting on the couch.

"Hi guys, how was your date." Rose asked after she sat down in a big chair by the fire.

"It was great, nothing went wrong this time, and we had a lot of fun." James replied, a little red in the cheeks.

"I totally agree." Lily said. She also was very red. "What'd you guys do while we were out?"

"We practiced dueling, my grades not that good in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I knocked Moony off his feet a couple of times though!" she smiled.

"Really good job!" Lily said. Then Meghan and Sirius walked into the common room both had rosy cheeks and were breathing heavy.

"How was it guys?" Remus asked.

"It was fun!" Meghan replied excitedly

"Yeah Meghan's really good, James. She got nearly all the balls past me, and I was really trying too!" Meghan smiled as Sirius said this.

"Moony is a good teacher too, I beat him at dueling!" Rose said.

"Well, James is good at kissing." Lily said. They all laughed and James kissed Lily. They all cheered. "I take that back. James is AMAZING!"

It was nearly 6:00pm, the six headed down to the great hall to eat dinner. When they got there they sat down and began eating. When they were half way through their meals Dumbledore got up for an announcement.

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce the 5 lovely ladies of Beauxbatons! Nicole Peets!" A pretty girl with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was about 5 foot 6. "Julie Mohoney!" A girl of about 5 foot 7 with pretty dark brown hair and also had brown eyes made her way over to Nicole. "Emma Engulf!" A girl of about 5 foot 5 with short light brown hair with blonde highlights and grey eyes stood over next to Nicole and Julie. "Emily Awarder!" The girl had blonde, curly hair and bluish/grey eyes and was about 5 foot 6 stood next to Emma. "And Kathleen Perch!" The last girl who was a blonde and had bluish/ green eyes stood next to Julie.

"I hope that we can welcome each girl in a homely matter and make them feel as welcome as possible, now before we can leave the great hall, we must sort the lovely ladies into houses where they will stay for the remainder of the year. First Kathleen Perch."

She walked up and sat down on the stool that The Marauders and Corsairs had sat on five years previous to this one. The sorting hat was place upon her head and almost at once it shouted "SLYTHERIN." She trotted over to where Malfoy sat and plopped down gracefully.

"Okay, sitting next to Malfoy brings her down to a 7." Sirius whispered.

"Are you rating them?" Rose asked.

"Er…yes."

"Okay then…ok what would you rate me? Be honest! You know I can handle anything," Rose said.

"10…"he mumbled.

"How 'bout Meghan?" She asked as Emma and Emily were sorted into Ravenclaw. One had a volcano on her shirt, and another had a clown on her shirt.

"10 ½, I well just cuz she's amazing at Quidditch and…Well…anyway" he said. "You're hot, and all but I promised Moony…oops."

"What? Okay I'll talk to Moony since you 'promised him' Lily?" Rose said.

"9 ¾. She's James' girl. I don't want to interfere."

"Yeah, well, I am going out with Michael… you didn't interfere with me."

"You are?"

"Yeah, well, we just started before break. I'll probably dump him when he gets back."

"Why?"

"Ah, well, there are better guys that are much hotter. Besides he's too short. And there's a guy…"

"Who?"

"Um…what would you rate that new girl Nicole?"

"Answer me."

"Yes, well… I like…Remus. I think. Sorta like I just want him as my best friend. But I just can't be with one guy for too long."

"Well that's good 'cause he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know, Kat Geisler asked him to duel her but he said no, he doesn't duel everybody you know." She slapped him playfully.

"I feel so special! But I just told you; I can't be with one guy for more than like 3 days. I'm a whore! You know that! I made out with 3 guys in like an hour!"

"So what? Lily made out with 5 guys in a day before James. Besides, maybe it's going to be different with Moony!" he winked at her jokingly. Again she slapped him.

"What has this arm ever done to you?" he laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Hm…think about our truth or dare game last year when James dared you to…"

"OH! Right. Well, that was a dare"

After everyone was sorted, Nicki and Julie went to Gryffindor, Kathleen and Emma went to Slytherin and Emily went to Ravenclaw. After the feast Sirius went over and greeted the Beauxbaton guests along with Rose.

It was three days until the ball.

"James, that was the most awkward moment in my life!" Sirius said almost breathless as he walked through the common room door. "Okay so there was this girl who was wearing a sweater, she came up to me and said that she wanted to go to the ball with me, also she said I was hot, Can't totally disagree with that, but then she took off the sweater and there was a shirt that had my picture on it, also it said "I love you Sirius Black!" on it and lastly it had hearts around it. Then she started walking towards me, and said she was my biggest fan. She leaned into kiss me, I think; it was more like… I don't know. But it was weird and I just escaped her! I had to run!"

"Dude, One question, there are all these hot girls coming up to you and asking you to the dance, why don't you say yes?" James asked, "I would!"

Lily looked up from her book, and glared at James. He quickly added to his sentence.

"That is of course, if I didn't already have the hottest girl there is." he said and walked over and kissed Lily. She nodded and went back to her reading. Suddenly Meghan rushed in the doorway to the common room, she was breathing heavy like Sirius.

"GUESS WHAT!" she exclaimed

"What?" Lily, James, Lupin, Sirius, and Rose asked at the same time.

"I just got asked out by someone, and I said yes!"

"Well who is it then?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Let's play 20 questions to figure it out." Meghan suggested.

"Okay is it a guy?" Remus asked.

"No, it's a girl." Meghan said.

"Right on Meghan!" James said.

"Um, ever heard of sarcasm?" Meghan asked.

"Oh good, cuz for a sec I thought you were…well go on."

"Is he in our grade?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Is he hot?" Rose said

"GORGEAOUS!" Meghan exclaimed

"Good cuz that's what really matters." Rose said.

"Next question." Meghan said excitedly.

"What grade is he in?" Remus asked.

"Um, 20 questions mean yes or no!"

"Rem, are you having a bad day?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"Sorry. How 'bout… is he in Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

"Is it Mark Cohan?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Taye Diggs?"

"Not unless he's cheating on me." Rose said. "I've got a date with him in like half an hour!"

"Congrats!" James said.

"Um, back to me!" Meghan said.

"We give up." Lily said.

"ADAM PASCAL!" Meghan exclaimed.

"YOU'RE SO RIGHT HE IS SO HOT!" Rose exclaimed hugging Meghan. She ran upstairs to get ready for her date.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony, you okay?" Lily asked. They both looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Me too."

The next day Meghan Lily and Rose went to Hogsmead to buy their dress robes. The guys stayed back in Hogwarts.

"OK, Moony, what is up with you? Ever since Rose mentioned Taye you've been like mister denial here," James said.

"Mister denial? James, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Sirius snorted. "OK, Remus, we both know that you like her so you don't have to hide it anymore." Remus looked up.

"What?"

"Admit you like her!"

"Ok I do. But she's going out with Taye!"

"Not anymore! She dumped him yesterday after their date," Sirius said. "

"Really?" James said along with Remus.

"Yeah, she tells me everything. She's asking Kevin out now."

"Kevin Jones? The captain of the Quidditch team?" James said.

"Yup!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, that doesn't exactly make me feel better…" Remus sighed.

"Well you know Rose, she's a whore! She's made out with 3 guys in one hour."

"WOAH WHAT?" James said.

"I already told you she tells me everything. So does Meghan."

"What about Lily?" James said suspiciously.

"Nope that's up to you sonny. Anyway, my point is she'll probably dump him after she…er…gets what she wants."

Meghan, Rose, and Sirius were walking down the hall a few days later heading outside to help Meghan practice Quiddich. James and Lily…take a guess, and Remus was studying. Rose would watch while Sirius would play Keeper. While they were walking a young girl turned the corner.

"Oh no! It's that creepy girl." Sirius whispered and dove behind Meghan. "She scares me."

"Hi Sirius." The girl said. "Remember me? Victoria." She batted her eyes.

"Yeah, um, hi." He said, walking back in front of Meghan, trying to catch her eye for help.

"So are you ready to answer my question?" Victoria said still staring at Sirius batting her eyes, not noticing Rose or Meghan. Rose could care less.

"Um, question?"

"Yeah will you go to the ball with me?"

"Uh, you see…well…no."

"No why not." Her voice picked up a little but she stayed calm. "Why, did someone else ask you out?"

"Yeah."

"Did you say yes?"

"Well um…"

"Yes." Meghan interrupted.

"Oh?" she said, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, um…"

"Me." Meghan said quickly and she put her arm around Sirius and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, he asked me out this morning and I said yes." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, really. Then how come I heard you screaming up and down the halls yesterday, _Adam Pascal asked me out!" _Victoria questioned.

Meghan didn't say anything for a moment then said,

"I broke up with him for someone better." Rose looked at her, clearly not paying any attention and said "What?"

"Now excuse me." Meghan walked away with Sirius's hand in hers and Rose on the other side following. As soon as they turned the corner and were out of ear and eyesight Meghan let go of his hand and began to laugh.

"Wow Sirius you have the weirdest people liking you!" Rose laughed with her.

"Thanks Meghan, I owe you one!" Sirius said patting her on the back.

When they got to the fields they found Adam practicing with his friend Collin. When they saw Meghan they both landed and began walking towards them. Meghan ran towards Adam and gave him a big hug. Sirius and Rose were way behind. Sirius looked down.

"What's up?" Rose asked

"Nothing." He said looking up.

"Nothing my butt! Oh my god, you didn't think that Meghan actually was going with you? Did you? I know she's a good actress, believe me, and before we went to Hogwarts her and me did a lot of plays. Like Jacqueline Hyde, I was Ivanna and she was…oh sorry off subject. Anyway, she puts her all into what she does, so no offense but don't take that kiss seriously; it was just her proving that she was _going out with you._ Sorry."

"No, I don't…I didn't…She isn't…never mind."

"You like her don't you!" Rose said.

"…Well… yeah okay I like Meghan but please don't tell her." He looked over at Meghan, she was flirting with Adam, and he couldn't hear what she was saying because they were too far away. "Besides look how happy she is with him."

"Awwww, you're so romantic, this is just like a movie!" Rose smiled. "Come on let's catch up with Meghan, oh and your secret's safe with me." She pretended to lock up her lips and through away the key.

"Like that's gonna stop _you_ from talking." Sirius laughed as they walked to catch up with Meghan.

"Hey guys!" Meghan said standing close to Adam. "Wanna practice? Adam is staying but Collin is going back so you don't have to be keeper anymore, Sirius. Want to help me be Chaser. Please."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

After practice, Meghan hugged Adam goodbye and followed Sirius and Rose back up to the tower.

"Can you believe the ball is tomorrow?" Meghan asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Rose said. "I'm so excited! I'm going with Ryan!"

"What, you were going with Kevin yesterday!"

"And Taye the day before!"

"And then…."

"OK I'm going with Ryan. When someone hotter asks me out, of course I'm gonna say yes and break up with the last guy."

Sirius and Meghan looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"What's the longest relationship you've had?" Sirius asked.

"A month. Tommy."

"Good Job," Meghan congratulated her, "Mine was…um…3 months I think."

"3 months!" Sirius exclaimed. "Who with?"

"Um…I don't remember."

"How don't you remember a person whoyou went out with for 3 months?" Sirius asked.

"I've been out with so many guys it's a wonder how I remember who I'm going out with now." Meghan laughed; they walked through the common Room door and headed up to change.

"Rose are you alright? You seem funny, I guess." Meghan asked as she picked out her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"Yeah I guess, I don't know, this year seems a bit funny you know, like something's gonna happen." Rose said.

"Yeah, I felt that too." Meghan said.

"Really? Me too!" Lily said.

When they were done changing they went down stairs, and saw Julie and Nicki sitting on the couch drinking co-co.

"Hello friends!" Meghan said and sat down next to Julie, Rose sat next to Nicki. "My name's Meghan and this is Rose, and this is Lily."

"Hi, I'm Nicki and this is Julie."

"Hello." Julie said.

"Why did you get chosen to come to Hogwarts?" Rose asked

"Well, I don't know really, we just got called up and they said that we were to go to Hogwarts." Julie replied

"Okay, well, have you got the tour yet?" Meghan asked.

"Yes, um…what was his name… oh yes Filch gave us the tour." Nicki said.

"Yeah, he was scary." Julie said.

"I bet, sorry you had to be with him on the tour of Hogwarts." Rose said. Suddenly Sirius, Remus and James walked down the stairs from the boys dorms.

"Julie, Nicki this is Sirius, Padfoot is his nickname, Remus or Moony is his nickname, James, or Prongs is his nickname."

"James is hot." Nicki whispered to Rose.

"Yeah, oh and he's taken." Rose said back to Nicki. "But Sirius and Remus aren't"

"They're hot too!" Julie said quietly.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said practically sitting on Meghan. "How are you this fine day?" he winked at Nicki. "May I interest either of you, in going to the ball with moony, or I"

"Why yes that would be delightful." Julie said imitating him.

"Very well then who shall go with him? Any takers?"

"Me." Julie said. Remus walked over to Julie and sat down next to her. Sirius got off of Meghan and planted next to Nicki.

"You guys are so stupid." Rose said shaking her head. "You can't just say '_Will you go to the ball with me?' _You have to make it a scene"

"I think it's cute. But are we're going only as friends' or as Boyfriend and girlfriend? " Nicki said.

"What ever you want." Sirius said

"Well, can we just go as friends, no offense, it's just I haven't known you all that long."

'That's perfectly fine with me." Sirius said.

"I'm hungry let's eat." Lily said standing up and walking to the door, everyone else followed.

* * *

ok well there it is. Next chapter will be...sorta gross sorta weird sorta exciting...i think. please review!


	4. Cheating, Balls and Deatheaters

Sorry we havent updated for a while-but i need reviewsPLEASE_

* * *

_

_Flashback-'Lets eat, I'm hungry' Lily said standing up._

* * *

Once they got there Meghan walked over to the Hufflepuff table and gave Adam a hug.

The next day was the day of the ball. The school was crazy, and Rose was very hyper and couldn't stop talking.

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what Michael is going to wear. He's so hot! QUIJ! Is that a pimple on my face! Never mind, false alarm."

Rose went on and on for about half the morning.

"SHUT UP!" Julie said. "Sorry but you have to shut up!"

"Sorry, but aren't you excited too!"

"Yeah but I'll contain that for the sake of everyone else!" They all laughed. When it was about time for the dance, the girls were in their dorms getting ready. The guys were down stairs waiting. Ten minutes later the girls were ready and walked down the stairs to the guys. Rose was wearing a spaghetti strapped navy blue dress that had crisscross ties in the back. Her hair was scrunched up in a bun. Nicki was wearing a pink dress that had one sleeve and had her hair down and straight. Julie was wearing a Black dress that had a V-neck and sparkles on it. Lily was wearing a purple dress that had a big rose in the middle of her chest. Meghan was wearing a maroon dress that had no sleeves. Nicki, Julie, and Lily hooked arms with Sirius, James, and Remus and walked out the door. Meghan and Rose followed, and met up with their dates a few moments later. When they all entered the Great Hall they found it was decorated beautifully with a big shiny ball in the far side of the room. They all guessed that it would drop at 12:00 for the New Year.

"Wanna dance Michael?" Rose asked him

"Yeah."

Later everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Adam said to Meghan. "I'll be right back."

As he left, Rose came up to Meghan.

"Hey can you help us find a private room?"

"Who is us, you and Michael?"

"No me and Kevin I broke up with Michael, cuz I never really liked him and I love Kevin. Plus he kept eyeing this girl, and Kevin was dateless." Rose smiled. Meghan laughed.

"Okay. Come on." They went outside the Great Hall. Kevin and Rose were holding hands. They passed a few doors, and stopped at an empty storage room.

"Is this okay?" Meghan asked

"Perfect." Rose said and thanked her. Meghan opened the door to find Adam making out with Emma. He looked up.

"Meghan…it's not what you think."

"HOW COULD YOU?" Meghan screamed and ran away. As she did she could hear Rose swearing at him. But that did not comfort her. She started crying and kept running. Meghan passed the doors leading into the great hall and ran out side. Sirius saw her.

"Meghan?" he started to run after her. Meghan was out side and still crying. It was cold but she didn't care. She tripped and fell near a tree she stayed down but propped herself up and leaned against the bark. Sirius came up to her.

"Meghan? What happened?" he asked her he sounded concerned.

'I'm so stupid!" she said still crying. Sirius took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"No you're not. Why are you saying this? What happened?" She flung her arms around Sirius and he hugged her back.

"He's been cheating on me." She cried into his shirt. He said nothing, just kept hugging her. "I knew he couldn't like me why was I so stupid?"

"Come on it's cold let's go inside." Sirius said.

"No. I don't want to be with anyone else." Meghan cried. She leaned up and kissed him. Startled, Sirius made sure nobody else was out there and kissed her back.

"I-I'm sorry," Meghan said, pulling away. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"No! No it's ok! Trust me, it's ok!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" Meghan smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Woa, Adam was cheating on you?" Lily said from behind a fountain. She and James emerged holding hands.  
"Yeah. With that Slytherin named Emma." Meghan said wiping her tears  
"Ewwwwwww she's so ugly!" Lily said.  
"Lily!" James  
"Sorry James, and I am sorry Meghan," Lily said.  
"Come on, let's go somewhere else," Sirius smirked and they walked off toward the castle. Lily and James headed towards the forbidden forest.  
**Meanwhile:**  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? YOU UNGRATEFUL, PUSHY, BRAGGING, IDIOT! YOU'RE HORRIBLE! HOW COULD ANYBODY WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT THEM LIKE QUIJ?" Rose screamed as Kevin was trying hard not to laugh. Rose walked up to Adam and smacked him across the face, then kneed him in the balls. "You're horrible. I spit on you." And she walked off, Kevin following her.  
**Meanwhile:**  
James grabbed Lily and was about to kiss her

"James, what was that?" Lily asked.  
"What was what?"  
"That noise! Like someone whispering or cackling."  
"Cackling?" They got up off the ground and James accioed his invisibility cloak to investigate. Creeping toward the noise, they saw a tall blonde man that looked like Lucius Malfoy, a greasy haired, hook nosed man that looked like Severus Snape, and another tall black haired man that looked immensely like Sirius, but much older and less hot.  
"We have to act soon, Malfoy. The dark lord is getting anxious," said the Sirius replica.  
"We're working on it, Black. It's not our fault that that fool Dumbledore is headmaster," Said Malfoy.  
"Besides, Desdemono and I are trying our hardest to have our sons help," Said the Snape replica.  
"It doesn't matter if your sons help or not, Nyoka. I'm doing just fine without my son's help seeing as he is a filthy blood traitor. We need to bring down Dumbledore so the dark lord can attack Hogwarts and recruit followers without that miserable oaf there to get in his way!" Lily turned her head and looked at James, she saw an expression she had never seen on James before. He looked worried, concerned and frightened all at the same time. He looked back at her then continued to listen in on the death eaters' conversation.

"But how are we going to do that, his powers far exceed anyone's except the dark lord, though he does struggle to keep up with Dumbledore." Nyoka said.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE DARK LORD'S POWERS!" Daray shouted at Nyoka pulling out his wand and pointing directly at him.

"Keep your voice down Daray! We wouldn't want to be heard." At this the tall blonde man looked around and peered into the forest surrounding him.

"Sorry Desdemono some people don't show their allegiance to the Dark Lord." As he said this he whipped his wand away from Nyoka's throat and put it away.

"We'd better go." James whispered to Lily very silently so she could barely hear him. She nodded her head.

"What was that?" Nyoka said in a harsh voice. "_Intruders"_ he said this in a voice that James or Lily couldn't understand.

"Parsletongue." Lily said very quietly to herself.

"Lumos." Nyoka said and turned around, shining the light from his wand all around the forest. He began walking towards them still shinning the light all around. Lily and James held their breath.

"Come on Nyoka no one is out here." Daray said to Nyoka. Nyoka turned around and walked away from the spot Lily and James were standing, covered in the cloak. He began heading towards the other two men.

"Still, We will continue this conversation elsewhere." Desdemono said looking around as well then began speaking in Parsletongue, and walked deeper into the forest, Daray followed. Nyoka remained looking around until one of the other death eaters called out his name. Nyoka took one more look and said KNOX and ran off following the other men. There was a moment's pause between Lily and James and the darkened Forest. Then James broke it.

"Let's go tell the headmaster." He whispered this then threw the invisibility cloak off them, grabbed Lily's hand and began to run towards the castle. They ran past the tree where Sirius got off of Meghan and said;

"James, Lily? What's going on?"

"No time to talk now, come on!" James yelled stopping for a moment to let Meghan and Sirius get off the ground and follow them. They all ran into the great hall and did not see Dumbledore anywhere, so they ran to Professor McGonagall, who was chatting with Professor Sprout.

"Professor, There's something important we must tell Professor Dumbledore." James said this, out of breathe but clear to McGonagall who looked slightly puzzled. "Where is he?"

"Sorry children he was called elsewhere but a few hours ago, though if it's so important tell me and I'll send a message to him." McGonagall said.

"GONE!" Lily said "But it's very important, It's a matter of life and death." McGonagall looked at her sternly

"Life and Death?" Meghan said

"Dumbeldore's life!" James finished.

"Come to my office." McGonagall said a bit frightened. "There are too many other students around." They all followed her in a quick manner. When they got there she whipped up a few more seats and they all sat down and began telling her what had just happened.

"There were three men there. One was named Nyoka, Desdemono, and…Daray." James said.

"What were _they _doing in the woods?" Sirius said, his voice was filled with anger.

"Well what we heard was that they were planning an attack on the castle to…" Just then Lily stopped midway in her sentence, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." McGonagall said. Dumbledore walked in and smiled.

"Professor Sprout said I was needed." Calmly he whipped up a chair and sat down next to McGonagall.

"Yes Albus, these students claim that there were three men in the forest who planned to attack the castle. Then you walked in and we have yet to her more." McGonagall said to Dumbledore then she turned back to Lily.

"Yes…well…they said that you were to be killed so that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the death eaters could attack the castle and recruit followers." Lily said this and there was an awkward silence until McGonagall spoke.

"Impossible, how would death eaters get onto Hogwarts grounds?" She sounded very worried, and looked at Dumbledore.

"Sirius and I saw a light coming from the forest, we thought it was just Lily and James." Meghan added to the conversation.

"Well thank you for telling us this." Dumbledore said, calmly but not regular. "We shall have the castle locked up and place extra security breaching on the castle for a few days then see what happens." As he finished, he stood up and said, "Goodnight." And left.

"Well, you'd all better go to bed it's nearly midnight." She opened the door and they all exited her office. With out saying a word they walked to the Gryffindor common room and sat down by the fire. Meghan got everyone a hot chocolate and sat down next to Sirius. When everyone was finished Lily and James headed up to bed. Sirius and Meghan remained downstairs.

"Sirius, What's wrong? You've been acting strange since the talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall, but didn't you hear him, extra security, no one will be able to break in." Meghan said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"It won't keep them out I know it." Sirius said, angry and sad at the same time.

"You don't know that for sure, if I know Dumbledore he will do anything for the students." Meghan said.

"You don't understand, nothing will stop them, they'll get in."

"How do you know this?" Meghan said

"Daray, he's my father." Sirius said angrily and stood up. Meghan remained on the couch, speechless.

"I HATE HIM!" Sirius shouted as he sat down away from Meghan. "I HATE HIM SO MUCH! EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KID HE'S BEEN TRYING TO FORCE ME TO FOLLOW HIM AND SO I MOVED OUT, WITH JAMES."

"Sirius" Meghan said a few moments later finally deciding to speak. "I…I didn't know."

"NOBODY KNOWS! NOBODY KNOWS HOW HARD IT IS TO KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER IS…IS…HELPING HIM! NOBODY KNOWS HOW HARD IT IS TO BE ABUSED BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT FOLLOW IN HIS FOOTSTEPS!"

"Sirius I…don't know how you are feeling, but I can help." Meghan got up and sat again next to him.

"No, you can't. I don't want him to hurt you to." He said and kissed her.

**MEANWHILE:**

"5…4…3…2…1… Happy New year!" everyone in the great hall shouted as the giant sphere in the room began to drop. Rose kissed Kevin then said.

"Let's go back upstairs I'm tired." Kevin walked her to back to the Gryffindor common room kissed her goodbye and walked back to his house. Rose walked in to see Meghan and Sirius kissing.

"I knew it!" they pulled apart and stared at Rose. "I knew you guys were made for each other." Meghan and Sirius got off the ground and stood up. Just then Lupin and Nicki walked in and Julie followed.

"Awww Meghan and Sirius sitting in a tree M-A-K-I-N-G-O-U-T!" Julie said and they all laughed.

"Sorry for ditching you Julie." Sirius said, clearly in a better mood.

"It's okay Taye Diggs is an amazing kisser and I think I managed." Julie laughed.

"Isn't he?" Rose said.

"Listen, there's something important we have to tell you." Meghan said and she began telling all of them the story glancing at Sirius every few moments to see if he was okay.

"Oh my gosh! Where are Lily and James Right now?" Nicki asked.

"Up in their dorms." Sirius said. A few moments later they all decided to go to bed. They began to walk up the stairs when Sirius pulled Meghan back down and said.

"Could you not tell anyone about my dad? Only you and James know, other than me."

"Of Course." She gave Sirius a kiss and headed upstairs to her dorm.

The next day the eight of them went downstairs for breakfast. When they got there they found it crowded with people.

"Oh yeah I forgot the Christmas holiday is over." Said James with a yawn "Sorry going to bed that late and waking up this early…"

"James, You woke up at ten. So you had nine hours of sleep, that's plenty." Lily said.

"It's not for me." Meghan said

"Thank you Meghan!" James said giving Meghan a hug. Sirius and Lily gave him a glare. "Now I can't hug anyone anymore just because they're going out with my best friend? God this day sucks!"

"At least there's no classes until tomorrow." Rose said "Otherwise I'd have to start thinking about Professor Binns and how he's gonna be up my…" Suddenly Professor Binns glided up behind them and gave a little cough. "Oh hi professor." Rose said and smiled. He glided past them. They all laughed.

"UUUUGGGG! I'm sooo tired!" Meghan said as she plopped her head down on the table. Rose looked at Sirius.

"This is a bad thing." She said quietly to him.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked shoving a pancake into his mouth and swallowing.

"Well Meghan has a pattern and it goes 'round and 'round, it goes sleeping, extra tired, tired, hyper, really hyper, EXTREMELY hyper, tired, sleeping. I've known her a long time so I know this stuff." She finished.

"Oh." Sirius said looking at Meghan who was sitting up now eating.

"Oh and I forgot, except for sleeping, during all the stages, she eats…and eats…and eats."

"You're one to talk you pig." Meghan said to Rose.

"I don't deny it."

"Well you will deny it if you shove your face so much that when you're making out with Kevin, you barf…ALL over him and in his mouth!" Meghan laughed.

"Oh I know it's disgusting!" James said everyone looked at him "Okay it's happened to me, sue me. That's why I don't date people who eat a lot."

"Well then me and you, or you and Rose can never happen. And you are dating someone who will occasionally stuff her face but occasionally is the key word." Meghan said to James. Remus was having a deep conversation with Nicki then said.

"Hey everyone…look at the teachers, they look very concerned about something. Do you think it's what happened last night?"

"Probably, but no doubt that Dumbeldore's gonna have this placed locked up tight so no worries." Lily said

"You're right. About something I know more about…Nicki, don't look now but that guy over there is starring at you." Rose said

"Is he hot?" Nicki asked. Meghan turned around and looked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"AWWW! Sean Lions has a crush on Nicki!" She said once she turned back around.

"Eh, not bad. I might have to ask him out." She said.

"Might have to?" Julie said at once. "You might have to say yes cuz he's commin' over right now!" Julie said and indeed Sean was.

A few hours later the eleven friends went outside and went skating on the lake. Sirius was so horrible he had to summon his broom and glide over the ice while sitting on it, eventually Meghan helped him. Lily and James were okay. Rose and Kevin gave up and just sat on the snow bank making out. Nicki and Sean were very good but it ended up that they had bewitched their skates to skate perfectly (Sirius later did the same.) Julie and Taye gave up as well and they too made out on the snow bank. Remus joined Meghan in helping Sirius skate. (Before they gave up and let Sirius bewitch his skates. While Sirius was showing off, Remus skated next to Meghan.

"Hey Meghan," he said quietly so no one else could hear. " Did Sirius tell you that I like Rose?"

"Well no, but, you just did, and I knew. I know these things." Meghan said as Sirius did a back flip on the ice along with Sean and Nicki.

"Oh yeah. Well I don't any more."

"OH! Spill, who do you like now?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah now hurry up and tell me."

"Okay well I like Julie."

"I KNEW IT! Oh sorry, I knew it! Good then, you should ask her out!"

"If you haven't noticed she's locking lips with Taye."

"Really? Look again." Julie was sitting by herself on the snow bank. "Go get her tiger!"

"He could've gone to the bathroom or something. You know that right?" Lupin told Meghan.

"Nah, Julie told me that they were heading down hill and that she was gonna break up with him soon, like I said I know these things!" Meghan said. "Now go get her before someone else does." Meghan watched as Remus went over to Julie. He was talking to her then she nodded. Meghan smiled then Sirius came up behind her and gave her a big hug.

"Are you meddling again?" he asked looking at Julie and Remus holding hands.

"Me, meddle? Of course not." She joked.

Over the next few days the group of friends forgot about the incident in the forest. Between classes, Homework, Quiddich and everything else they were too busy.

"I'm bored." Rose said for the fifth time while she, Lily, Remus, Julie and Nicki were sitting in the common room.

"Why don't you do your homework?" Nicki said as she scribbled something down on her homework.

"Nah, I work better when I procrastinate."

"No wonder you're about to get put in remedial History of Magic." Julie said. "You don't work."

"Yeah I do! For your information, I finished the first page of that essay we had to write in that class."

"How many pages left?" Lily asked her with out looking up from her work.

"Um, seven, but still one page is better than none." She took out a quill and paper and began to write. "See look at me I'm working on my second page!"

"Good job, want a cookie?" Julie said as she was trying to concentrate on turning a cup of water into a cup of soda without saying the spell out loud. "God, what will not speaking the spell help me with?"

"Well actually if you were to be battling with someone, the person doesn't know what your going to cast so it is more likely that they wont be able to block it." Rose said, "I totally just read that out of a book." She said as they all stared at her. She lifted up the book and showed them.

"How long does Quiddich try outs take? Meghan will help me with my bored problem." Rose said laying her head back.

'I thought you were doing your History of Magic homework." Lupin asked.

"Please I'm already bored out of my mind. I don't need History on top of it." Just then Sirius, James and Meghan walked in the common room.

"You are looking at the new Chaser on the Gryffindor Quiddich team." Meghan said proudly. Sirius and James nodded behind her.

"Oh my god that's great!" everyone said at once.

"I know right? But right now I'm going to go change and we can go grab a bite to eat for dinner."

"Good I'm starving!" Rose said. They all went downstairs to eat and when they got there the great hall was decorated with hearts all over the place. Professor Slughorn approached them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well hello, hello, listen with all the hustle and bustle of Valentines day tomorrow I was wondering if you" (he talked to Nicki, Meghan, Lily and Remus) "wanted to come to my party I'm having at eight tomorrow. Feel free to bring dates; after all it is Valentines Day. What say you to that?" he chuckled. Meghan looked at Sirius he kept eating.

"Sorry Professor, you know I would love to come, but Sirius and I are going to…um…do something else at that exact time." She smiled. "What a pity."

"Well I know how much you enjoy my parties so it must be important, Mr. Black what are you and Ms. Gillen actually doing?" Slughorn asked as his eyes turned away from Meghan towards Sirius.

"What? Um…well…" Sirius mumbled thinking of what to say.

"It's a surprise he doesn't want her to know yet." Julie said saving Sirius.

"Right, I see how it is, surprising your woman in hope that you will get a kiss, but you Mr. Black probably want a little more, eh." He winked at Sirius. Rose choked on her soup and Meghan tried very hard not to laugh.

"WHAT?" Sirius said

"Oh I am just kidding I know you are a responsible young man who would not think of doing such things quite yet." Nicki and Rose laughed. "Now where was I, oh yes, so what do you say to my invites?"

"We all can't" Remus said, "You know It's Valentines Day and well…we've got other plans."

"Shame, shame, ah well see you in Potions after the weekend." He walked away and they all laughed.

"Sirius oh my! How could you even think about going farther then first base? What would your mother say?" James laughed at Sirius.

"Actually, she probably wouldn't even care if I got someone pregnant, as long as they're pureblood." He looked at Meghan, "Not that I would of course." He added quickly.

"I know, you're a responsible young man." Meghan said laughing.

"Haahhhahhaha, Sirius responsible! That's a new one!" Lily laughed

"Oh and Sirius, I'm soo excited to hear your plans with Meghan for tomorrow." Julie laughed.

"Thanks for saving my ass, His parties are boring." Meghan said.

"Yeah I know." Remus agreed

Later that night; Nicki, Julie, James, Sirius and Lupin went to bed and Meghan, Rose, and Lily were up trying to finish their homework, when there was a crash out side the common room. The three girls sat up, and went to the door to see what was going on. They opened the door a crack to find four men lurking around the corridors. Lily quickly closed the door.

"One of the men was the one from the forest." She whispered. "What should we do?" Rose looked around and spotted James's cloak she threw it over them.

"We have to find Dumbledore." They crept outside and headed off to Dumbledore's office. They ran around the corner and bumped into Nyoka, Daray and two others, the cloak flew off of them. One of the men took out his wand and pointed it at Lily. Nyoka made him lower it.

"Grab them." He whispered then he pointed his wand at Rose Lily and Meghan

* * *

ooooh a cliff hanger! pleaseeeeeeeeeee review 


End file.
